


Glittered

by pennysparrow



Series: Batfam Week 2017 [2]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dead Robins, Fluff, Gen, Glitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow
Summary: Steph leads her fellow Dead Robins Club members on a quest to glitter the rest of the batfam.





	Glittered

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Batfam Week is Shenanigans so I had some fun with Steph and glitter cause why not?

Stephanie smirked, the water balloon in her left hand had been filled with liberal amounts of glitter before being filled with water. As had all the balloons she had in the bag that rested against her hip. Peering around the corner she could just make out her target. Standing in the middle of the large, wood paneled, filled with priceless antiques – most of which were Wayne family heirlooms – hall was Dick Grayson. He shifted his weight on the plush carpet, eyeing a particularly large vent opening. Steph’s smirk grew, he thought that she had gone through the manor’s duct work. Boy was he going to be surprised.

Readying the balloon, she ducked out into the hall with a battle cry of “Hey Dick-face!” Chucking the soon to be glitter grenade with perfect aim as Dick whirled on her, startled. It hit him square on the chest, bursting with a splash that soaked Dick and simultaneously coated him in glitter. Steph took a second to admire her work before giving a whoop and sprinting away.

She ducked into a spare bedroom and shoved herself under the desk. When she heard Dick run past she wiggled out and doubled back. Her remaining balloons were still intact but Steph needed to regroup with the rest of her team. Her route through the Manor was a bit overkill in how elaborate it was, a way to keep herself from being found and followed as well as to throw off suspicion on where their base of operations was.

She reached the laundry room and lightly knocked three times before slipping through the door. Damian and Jason looked up at her from where they were making more glitter balloons in the sink. “Dick now looks more disco worthy than his old costume,” she said smugly.

“Ha! Nice. Is it just Cass left?” Jason asked. He deftly tied a balloon shut before adding it to the pile already filling a laundry basket they had commandeered.

“And Father. Unless we want to rescind Gordon’s immunity?” Damian raised a brow.

Jason shook his head. “We want Barbie to give us the video footage of this, we are not pissing her off.”

“Yeah, and I have to work with her. I’m not gonna go anywhere near her with one of these babies,” Steph said.

“-tt- Cowards.”

“So you’re going after Bruce?” Steph shot back at the youngest bird. She placed her hands on her hips as she raised a brow.

Damian sneered and Jason laughed. “Nah. B is mine. You two get to take Cass.”

“That hardly seems fair to Cassandra,” Damian said.

“Lookit ninja boy, we just went over the fact that I’m not stupid. You wanna take on the much older and more skilled ninja girl by yourself then be my guest.” Stephanie perched herself on the counter and carefully added more balloons to her bag.

Jason snorted. “Yeah Demon Brat, have fun and good luck. It was nice knowing you.”

Damian gave a short -tt- but was obviously defeated. He pulled on an overly large sweatshirt and started filling the pocket with balloons. Jason got rid of the evidence and grabbed the laundry basket with the remaining balloons for himself. 

“Ok Dead Robins Club, I need a status report.” He looked at them seriously and Steph couldn’t stop her snort.

“Drake was taken completely unaware but has since notified the others via text message. Thomas was resigned to his fate but Grayson and Cassandra made attempts to avoid theirs.” Damian said equally serious.

Steph burst out laughing. The plan to glitter the others as a loving prank had been her own but she didn’t think that the boys would actually be down for it. It had turned their day into a quasi-spy mission and was a lot of fun.

“And Steph just took care of Dickiebird and I got Harper as soon as she stepped foot in the manor.” Jason nodded.

“Ohmygod. She was so confused and pissed!” Steph laughed. Damian smirked and surprisingly offered a fist bump which she eagerly accepted.

“Barbie is on our side, Bruce is oblivious, Alfred cannot know or I won’t get good cooking for a month, and Cass is on the run.”

Damian gave a curt nod and Steph jumped down. “That sounds right. So you’re going to hope Dick hasn’t tattled on us and surprise Bruce while we’re going after Cass. Alright team! Let’s do this!” She grinned at the boys who smiled back for once.

They crept out of the laundry room and Jason waved as he headed towards the study. Steph and Damian went the opposite way in search of Cass. They knew she would be expecting them by this point but if she would try and avoid the glitter or embrace it was unknown. The first place they were going to check for her was the smaller, secondary ballroom that Bruce had converted into a dance studio for her. Their route there was just as circuitous as Steph’s route to the laundry room. Doubling back multiple times and going out of their way in an attempt to not run into Alfred. As they neared the studio the sound of music could be heard from within.

Steph grinned at Damian who looked a tad surprised. She assumed he wasn’t expecting it to be so easy. Carefully they tiptoed closer and poked their heads into the door. There in the middle of the room was Cass in a ratty pair of pointe shoes practicing her turns. Damian slipped a balloon out of his pocket as Steph grabbed one of her own from her bag.

Cautiously they entered the studio, creeping along the back wall and hoping not to be seen. Suddenly Cass’s voice called out over the music. “Expecting you.” She continued her turns and made no move to run. Damian looked at Steph who just shrugged. Raising their balloons to strike Steph and Damian threw them at Cass with the same accuracy as they threw their batarangs. The other girl simply leapt out of the way, causing the balloons to burst and spatter across the floor. 

Damian shared a wide-eyed look with Steph and the two began lobbing the balloons. Cass merely danced around them, avoiding every shot. Only her pointe shoes held any coating of glitter. This was merely because she danced through the puddles. 

Finally, Steph and Damian moved to stand on either side of Cass. She gave Steph a wink and a small smirk before spinning on her toes with her arms held out. Steph and Damian both threw one of their last balloons. This time they shattered against Cass and doused her in glitter. She smiled as she admired her wet arms sparkling in the light. After a few seconds Cass returned to her dancing and Damian walked over to Stephanie. 

His expression was puzzled, his brow pulled low over his teal eyes. “What was that about?” 

Steph shrugged and Cass gave a soft hum before replying “Needed to earn it.”

Steph burst out laughing as her best friend smiled. Of course Cass wanted to be glittered, they just needed a dose a karma after sneaking up on the others. Steph ruffled Damian’s hair as he grumbled and swatted at her hands. “C’mon Dami, let’s find out how Zombie Boy fared.”

As it would happen, Jason had not fared well. He had successfully glitter bombed Bruce, just as Alfred walked in to the study. To say the elderly gentleman was not pleased with their shenanigans for the day would be a severe understatement. Both Steph and Jason were banned from the grounds, with the exception of the cave, for an indefinite amount of time. Meaning they were also not going to be the recipients of Alfred’s famous culinary skills during that time either. Damian was grounded from patrol and given an extensive chore list, he was not allowed out again until the list was finished. 

Jason was pouting as he walked with Steph down the manor’s front steps. She was trying to console him to no avail when both of their phones went off. Each of them had received an email from Babs containing the footage of the day’s glitter attacks. Jason smiled as he watched Dick from three separate angles, thanks to the manor’s excellent security and Barbara’s overall skill and mischief of her own. “Alright, getting banned was worth it for this alone,” Jason laughed as he watched the video of Dick again.

Steph chuckled. “Totally. And they’re so gonna get us back and it’s not like we’re banned forever.”

“And Damian needs to learn how to do chores eventually. Otherwise he’ll turn out like Tim and none of us need that.”

Steph laughed as she reached her parked car and Jason his motorcycle. “So overall a win for the Dead Robins Club?”

Stuffing his phone in his pocket he pulled on his helmet and swung a leg over his bike before replying. “Definitely.”

Steph smiled as she watched him peel down the gravel drive. She took one last look at the manor she was temporarily barred from before getting in her own car and heading home. She would find out soon enough that its residents were plotting their revenge.


End file.
